Various electronic parts used in electronic devices may, for example, be heating elements. Heat emitted by the heating elements may degrade the performance and reliability of the electronic devices. With the realization of high integration and higher capacity of electronic parts, there is an increasing concern about heat dissipation problems of printed circuit boards on which the electronic parts are mounted, or materials to which the electronic parts attached.
To improve the heat dissipation performance, a heat dissipation board including a non-conductive heat dissipation layer is proposed. For example, the non-conductive heat dissipation layer includes a ZnO-based ceramic material as a main ingredient. In this case, the non-conductive heat dissipation layer may be made of a composition including Bi2O3, a praseodymium oxide (PrxOy), other additives, etc. (Korean Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-0027807).
However, such a non-conductive heat dissipation layer has a problem in that it is difficult to handle heat emitted by elements due to its insufficient thermal conductivity.